Tears In The Rain
by San Yumaru
Summary: Setumpuk harapan yang aku berikan padamu bagaikan bumerang bagi diriku sendiri. Janjimu, semua janjimu yang dahulu menjadi penyemangat kini berubah menjadi luka hebat yang tak bisa aku lupakan."Aku tidak menyesal telah memilihmu", "Kenapa kau semudah itu melupakan cintaku Sasuke? Kau janji tidak akan pernah berpaling, kau berjanji akan terus bersamaku.. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Main Cast : NaruSasu**

**Author : San Yumaru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun! Ayo bangun, apa kau ingin terlambat kerja!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, sambil mengguncang tubuh seorang pria yang tengah tertidur di ranjang sederhananya.

Sang pria yang di panggilpun segera membuka matanya walaupun perlahan, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk sedikit menghilangkan kantuknya. "Cepat mandi! Sudah aku siapkan air hangatnya tuh" Gadis itu kembali memekikan suaranya.

Tanpa menjawab Sasuke segera turun dari ranjang, menatap jam yang menunjukan pukul enam pagi. "Ohayou, Naru" Sapa Sasuke sembari mengecup dahi Naruto lembut. Gadis yang tadi berteriak memaksanya bangun.

"Ohayou Sasu" Balas Naruto lalu memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan hangat. Disaat tubuh porselen Sasuke ada dihadapannya saat ini, ia selalu tidak bisa menahan agar wajahnya tak semerah tomat. Sasuke... Naruto merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki Sasuke.

Setelah memberi kecupan kedua pada dahi Naruto, Sasukepun langsung bergegas pergi kekamar mandi untuk membasuh diri, memunggungi Naruto dengan seulas senyum tulus yang dilontarkan gadis itu untuknya.

Bahagia? Pasti beberapa dari kalian berpikir mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat bahagia, sangat amat bahagia. Namun kenyataannya, mereka hanyalah burung yang keluar dari sangkarnya secara paksa. Mereka hanya sepasang kekasih yang terlarut dalam kata cinta, yang tak pandang derajat miskin atau kaya, tak penting direstui atau tidak, yang terpenting mereka harus tetap bersama. Naruto sangat mengerti, pasti Sasuke merasa sangat berat meninggalkan semua kehidupan megah nan menawannya. Narutopun tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke mau memilih hidup susah dengannya, merelakan kehidupan 'wah' nya hilang begitu saja demi gadis gelandangan seperti Naruto, padahal ratusah wanita cantik dan kaya dengan sukarela mendekat dan mau menjadi miliknya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke lebih memilih Naruto. Cinta, kata itulah yang akan menjadi jawabannya.

Andai saja orang tua Naruto tidak pergi begitu cepat, pasti ia akan sangat mudah memiliki Sasuke secara utuh, tanpa membuatnya tersiksa seperti ini. Orang tua Naruto adalah pengusaha sukses dan kaya, yang terjamin kehidupannya seumur hidup. Tapi dunia ini kejam bukan? Karena orang tuanya pintar bermain saham, akhirnya mereka diincar karena membahayakan bisnis pengusaha lain yang tidak mau kalah dalam perebutan lahan. Orang tua Naruto di bantai, sedangkan hartanya? Naruto tidak bisa menikmati hasil jeripayah orang tuanya bahkan seujung jaripun, pamannya Nagato telah menguasai harta orang tuanya dan mendepaknya sehinggal dia menggelandang seperti ini. Tapi Naruto masih sangat bersyukur, karena masih ada pria yang mencintainya dengan tulus, menerima dia apa adanya.

"Jangan melamun.." Suara Sasuke segera saja membuat Naruto tersentak, membuat semua lamunan yang tadi menguasai pikirannya hilang seketika.

Dapat Naruto rasakan tangan kekar Sasuke yang hangat melingkat di perutnya, merasakan nafasnya yang hangat, dan detak jantungnya yang berirama damai. "Apakah kau tidak menyesal?" Naruto bertanya pelan.

Sasuke sedikit menaikan alisnya. "Menyesal?"

"Apa kau tidak menyesal telah memilihku dan meninggalkan h-"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku bosan dengan pertanyaanmu itu Naru. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu? Dan sudah kukatakan, jangan pernah menanyakan hal seperti itu lagi." Potong Sasuke cepat, ia sangat benci jika Naruto sudah mengungkit masalah ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan.." Gumam Naruto pelan, sambil mengeratkan tangan Sasuke yang sedang melingkar diperutnya.

Dengan segera Sasuke membalikan tubuh Naruto dan menatap mata shappire-nya lekat-lekat, menatapnya tajam agar Naruto percaya padanya. "Aku tidak menyesal telah memilihmu, meninggalkan hartaku, kepopuleranku, orang tuaku hanya untukmu. Tak perduli seberapa kuat mereka menentangku untuk meninggalkanmu, aku akan tetap memilihmu Naru. Just you!" Tegasnya dengan mantap. Menatap seulas senyum tulus yang mengembang di wajah imut Naruto, senyum yang membuatnya sangat yakin bahwa memang ini jalan yang seharusnya ia pilih.

"Sasuke.. Aku mohon berjanjilah takan meninggalkanku!" Seru Naruto, yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menumpahkan semua rasa sayangnnya pada pria itu, semua jiwa dan cintanya yang sudah mengakar.

"Hn, aku berjanji. Jika aku berani meninggalkanmu, bahkan melirik gadis lain sedikit saja selain dirimu, kau boleh lakukan apa saja padaku. Lakukan apa saja yang kau mau Naru, kalau bisa bunuh aku sebagai balasan karena aku menyakitimu. Kau mengerti?" Dan anggukan Naruto menjadi jawabannya, sekaligus menyudahi perbincangan mereka karena Sasuke harus segera bersiap untuk pergi kerja.

Sepintar apapun otak Sasuke, sejenius apapun dia, dia tidak akan di terima di instansi manapun tanpa ijazah. Saat itu Sasuke tidak memikirkan apapun, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah terus bersama Naruto. Dan akhirnya sekarang ia hanyalah seorang penjaga toko buku, yang gajinya hanya cukup untuk makan dua minggu, sisanya Sasuke harus bekerja serabutan, entah pekerjaan apapun itu.

"_Apa kau akan memilih gadis miskin dan menjijikan ini Sasuke! Dimana otakmu?! Bahkan kau tak sedikitpun mendengarkan kata ayahmu untuk meninggalkannya!"_

"_Siapa yang kau bilang menjijikan? Naru gadis baik-baik ayah. Tak peduli apa status sosialnya, yang pasti aku sangat mencintainya!"_

"_Kau boleh pilih gadis manapun, yang lebih segalanya dari 'dia'! Kau ingin hidup sengsara? Karena ayah tidak akan memberimu apapun!"_

"_Maaf, aku tidak sedikitpun tertarik dengan hartamu tuan. Jadi terserah apa katamu!"_

"_Kau- Sekarang juga pergi dari sini! Jangan pernah menampakan dirimu di hadapanku lagi. Dasar kau anak tidak tau diri! Percuma aku membesarkanmu Sasuke!"_

"_Heh, tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan segera pergi. Jangan harap aku akan kembali!_"

SASUKE!

Ternyata, itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi.. Mimpi tentang kejadian setahun lalu, dimana Sasuke menentang Fugaku untuk merestui hubungan mereka. Walaupun sudah setahun berlalu tapi Naruto masih merasakan kalau ingatan akan kejadian itu sangat mengganggunya, melekat erat dipikirannya dan membuatnya merasa bersalah. Kami-sama, akankah ini semua bisa berubah?

Mata shappire-nya menatap kearah jam dinding yang ada tepat dihadapannya. Sudah pukul sebelas malam, tapi kelihatannya Sasuke belum juga pulang. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Dan..

Zrraaaaassshhhh...!

Malam ini sedang hujan lebat, udarapun terasa sangat dingin. Mungkin Sasuke sedang berteduh sampai hujan berhenti, Naruto bisa maklumi itu. Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke kedinginan? Hujan malam ini sangat deras dan mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk reda. Segera saja Naruto bangkit dan menyambar mantel lusuh yang ia gantungkan di pintu kamarnya, untuk segera keluar dan mencari Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

Tok, tok, tok!

Ketukan itu tedengar tepat saat Naruto ingin memutar knop pintu rumahnya. Dan setelah Naruto membuka pintu, bisa ia lihat sesosok pria tegap tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Rahang pria itu bergetar hebat, begitu juga tubuhnya, menandakan dia sedang kedinginan saat ini. Dengan cepat Naruto melepas mantel yang menghangati tubuhnya tadi, dan memakaikannya pada pria dihadapannya. Pria yang selama ini menemani hidupnya, kini sedang kedinginan..

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan menyiapkan baju ganti!" Seru Naruto cepat, namun tangan dingin Sasuke segera menghentikannya, menggiringnya untuk segera duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa kedinginan Sasuke-kun"

Tak menjawab apa yang Naruto ucapkan tadi Sasuke langsung saja memeluknya, dengan dekapan erat seolah tidak akan ia lepaskan. Naruto sangat bingung, tidak biasanya Sasuke bertindak aneh seperti ini.. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Lihat, badanmu menggigil Sasuke. Aku ambilkan handuk ya?" Ucap Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Sasuke.

"Tetap disini," Jawab Sasuke cepat, tak membiarkan Naruto menjauh darinya sedikitpun.

"Kau dingin Sasuke.. Kau membuatku kedinginan.." Rengek Naruto yang memang benar sedang merasa kedinginan.

Dengan lenguhan malas akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya, lalu ia begitu saja pergi melewati Naruto ke kamar mereka.

"Sasuke~!" Naruto mencoba mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Apa mungkin Sasuke marah, tapi tidak mungkin ia marah karena hal sepele seperti ini.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, jadi tolong buka pintunya!" Seru Naruto sedikit meninggikan suara. Namun Sasuke tak juga menggubris.

Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke rasakan saat ini. Apakah ini titik jenuh Sasuke hidup bersamanya? Apakah Sasuke mulai merasa bosan dan akan mencari wanita lain? Tapi Sasuke pernah berjanji, ia telah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto. Entahlah, semua ini mudah saja berubah, tidak semua yang kita mau menjadi kenyataankan?

Kini Naruto hanya bisa termenung didepan jendela ruang tamu, menatap hujan yang turun dengan mata indahnya. Ada apa ini, kenapa ribuan perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menyergap perasaannya, kenapa pikiran negatif tentang Sasuke kini sedang berputar di otakya? Apa yang akan terjadi wahai Kami-sama, tolonglah jangan buat ini semakin miris..

"Naru" Suara bariton dari belakang segera membuat perhatian Naruto teralih, memandang pria yang memanggilnya dengan antusias.

"Gomen, aku telah membuatmu marah Sasuke" Balasnya sambil mengembangkan senyum kecil.

Sasuke membalas senyuman Naruto, berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman yang sedikit memudar. "Kau salah, tadi aku hanya marah karena pekerjaanku yang kian hari menumpuk. Jadi gomenne aku jadi membuatmu merasa bersalah Naru"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, aku juga tidak apa-" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya sejenak ketika melihat beberapa lebam biru di beberapa bagian wajah Sasuke, dan terus memandang wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke, sehingga membuat Naruto terkesiap.

"Wajahmu, kenapa, apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu Sasuke?"

Tersenyum kecut, itulah ekspresi yang Sasuke berikan sebagai jawaban sementara. "Aku... Aku hanya berkelahi dengan beberapa gelandangan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir ya Naru, aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang juga sudah larut malam sebaiknya kau tidur" Jawab Sasuke yang sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka tentang wajahnya.

Dan sepertinya Narutopun setuju, ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah sepele ini. Segera saja ia mengangguk dan memasuki kamar mereka, sedangkan Sasuke langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh badannya.

**... Tears In The Rain ...**

Sepi... Sunyi...

Ini hal biasa yang Naruto rasakan saat menunggu kepulangan Sasuke, yang dia kerjakan hanya duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton tv. Sudah pasti rasanya sangat bosan, jika saja ada seseorang yang bisa menemaninya pasti Naruto akan merasa sangat senang. Hmmm.. Ahya! Kemarin Sasuke bilang akan memberikan hadiah untuknya, hadiah apa ya kira-kira? Mengingat pekerjaan Sasuke yang sudah sedikit lebih baik sebulan terakhir ini, dengan gaji yang sudah cukup untuk menutupi kehidupan mereka.

Lagi-lagi shappire Naruto melirik pelan kearah jam dinding. Ahhh... Masih pukul 20.00, masih dua jam lagi Sasuke pulang. Ini sangat membosankan jika hanya duduk diam sambil menonton tv seperti ini.

"Hmmm... Bagaimana jika aku buatkan makan malam spesial untuk Sasuke malam ini. Lagipula sisa uang belanja kemarin masih banyak. Baiklah, tunggu kejutan dariku ya Sasu-kun~~" Gumam Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Ia tidak sabar melihat wajah Sasuke saat mengetahui bahwa ia telah memberikan kejutan makan malam untuknya.

Dengan semangat Naruto segera menyambar jaket dan berlari ke mini market yang berada di ujung jalan. Hatinya saat ini terasa sangat bahagia. Akhirnya kehidupannya dengan Sasuke sedikit membaik, mereka tak lagi kekurangan dan Sasuke tak lagi bekerja serabutan. Naruto sangat senang melihat Sasuke yang sekarang tidak terlalu terbebani. Huuhhh... Ini benar-benar sangat membahagiakan.

Setelah memilih beberapa bahan makan yang akan menjadi menu spesial malam ini Naruto kembali menyusuri jalan untuk kembali kerumah. Senyum manisnya terus melekat sepanjang jalan, hatinya sangat berbunga-bunga. Mengingat wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum membuat wajahnya seketika itu saja memerah.

Degh!

Langkah Naruto terhenti.. Entah dari mana asalnya, tiba-tiba saja perasaan tidak enak segera menyergap hatinya, menghilangkan semua rasa bahagia yang sedari tadi ia rasakan. Pertanda apa ini? Perasaan ini, apa yang ingin kami-sama tunjukan padanya?

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam Narutopun akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kakinya setelah beberapa saat terhenti. Ia segera membuang semua perasaan aneh yang tadi menyergap hatinya walaupun masih mengganjal, sungguh ia tidak ingin berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

Degh!

"Sasuke..."

Setetes air mata begitu saja meluncur bebas dari dua bola shappire Naruto. Kami-sama, apa memang ini sebuah kenyataan? Baru saja Naruto merasakan apa itu bahagia, baru saja ia merasa ini semua membaik, baru saja ia memiliki harapan baru dan tinggi, apa kau tega meruntuhkannya? Apa kau tega menghancurkannya begitu saja? Pasti ini semua hanya ilusi, ya hanya ilusi!

Beberapa kali Naruto mengusap matanya, berharap jika semua ini tidak terjadi. Tapi, memang inilah kenyataannya, inilah kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima dengan getir. Sekarang bisa Naruto lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Sasuke berdiri di seberang sana dengan seorang gadis, gadis yang di jodohkan dengannya. Sasuke, berdiri dengan gadis itu dengan rangkulan hangat yang dia berikan, dan kecupan lembut yang segera mendarat pada dahi gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Rasanya hancur, benar-benar hancur perasaan Naruto saat ini. Semua janji, harapan, dan kenangannya seakan terbakar hangus menjadi debu yang tak berarti. Matanya terasa sangat amat panas, hatinya terasa teremas-remas melihat Sasuke menggandeng gadis itu dengan mesra. Kami-sama... Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan saat ini...

Tak tahan dengan pemandangan ini Narutopun segera berlari sekuat mungkin, sekencang yang ia bisa. Ia banting pintu dengan keras dan segera menjerit sekeras mungkin di dalam kamarnya. Mungkin ini adalah jawaban untuk perasaan aneh yang tadi menyergap hatinya, mungkin perasaan itu petunjuk. Dan akhirnya hal yang selama ini ia takutkan terjadi juga, kini Sasuke sudah berpaling kepelukan wanita lain dan meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya sendirian.

'Clek!'

"Naru?"

Naruto terdiam, ia meredam semua isakan-isakannya tadi. Ia sama sekali tak bergeming, merasakan suara pria yang memanggilnya itu kian mendekat.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanyanya lembut.

Ini sakit sekali.. Rasanya sangat amat menyakitkan. Hatinya terasa sesak dan teremas hebat. Benarkah ini kenyataan yang terjadi?

"Naru jawa-"

"Jangan sentuh aku! Jangan sentuh!" Teriak Naruto saat tangan Sasuke hendak merangkul bahunya. Membuat Sasuke tersentak dan menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung, dengan mata yang meyorot tajam kearah Naruto.

Dengan gemetar Naruto beranjak dari posisinya untuk berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, dengan kepalanya yang menunduk Naruto mencoba berbicara sambil menahan isakannya. "Jangan tanya ada apa? Jangan tanya kenapa? Kau yang seharusnya sadar Sasuke.. Padahal aku sangat percaya padamu, aku sangat percaya dengan semua janji dan harapan yang kau berikan selama ini. Tapi kenapa kau biarkan semua itu hancur begitu saja, kenapa kau lakukan itu.." Lirihnya getir. Sungguh ia sangat tidak sanggup menerimanya, ia tidak sanggup jika memang Sasuke sudah berpaling kepelukan gadis lain.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sungguh tak mengerti?"

"Cukup! Jangan berbohong Sasuke! Aku melihatnya sendiri, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat kau berjalan mesra dengan gadis pilihan ayahmu tadi! Kenapa kau begitu mudah membuang semua keperayaanku Sasuke? Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu selama ini?! Kenapa..." Jerit Naruto dengan histeris, membiarkan semua air mata dan emosinya tumpah di hadapan Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke segera membuang mukanya kesamping. "Jadi kau sudah tau ya" Desisnya, dengan nada dingin yang sangat menusuk. Membuat hati Naruto semakin terasa tercabik-cabik.

"Kenapa kau semudah itu melupakan cintaku Sasuke? Kau janji tidak akan pernah berpaling, kau berjanji akan terus bersamaku.. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, kenapa tidak aku bunuh saja aku!"

"Kejadian sebenarnya bukan seperti itu!" Kilah Sasuke dengan lantang sambil menatap mata Naruto dengan tajam. Menatap wajah gadis itu tanpa peduli air mata yang mengalir untuknya.

"Lalu apa? Apa alasan yang akan kau berikan?!"

"Aku tidak tau jika perusahaan tempat aku bekerja adalah perusahaan ayahku. Aku juga tidak tau jika Sakura juga bekerja disana sebagai atasanku. Awalnya aku tidak tertarik, aku juga berpikir tidak akan tertarik olehnya karena aku mencintaimu. Namun waktu terus berjalan bukan, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kantor bersama Sakura dari pada bersamamu. Dan tak bisa aku pungkiri bahwa dia itu sangat cantik dan menarik. Aku memang tak tertarik dengan Sakura di awal, namun setelah melihat wajahnya terus menerus aku... aku.. aku jadi-"

"Jatuh cinta!" Cegat Naruto cepat, membuat Sasuke kembali membuang wajahnya kesamping. "Apa itu alasannya Sasuke? Apa karena kau lebih sering melihatnya, kau jadi jatuh cinta padanya dan melupakan cintamu padaku?! Apa itu alasannya?!" Tegas Naruto dengan keras, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggertakan kedua rahangnya. "Jawab aku Sasuke?"

"..."

"Aku mohon jawab aku..." Isak Naruto seraya jatuh terduduk diantara kedua kaki Sasuke.

"Ya!"

Degh!

"Sekarang kau sudah tau jika aku mencintai Sakura. Maafkan aku Naruto aku tidak bisa hidup bersamamu lagi karena aku sudah tak mencintaimu. Dan jangan salahkan aku juga. Kau tidak menarik! Seharusnya aku lebih memilih tawaran ayahku untuk bersama Sakura, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu merasakan hal payah seperti ini. Saat itu aku hanyalah mahluk bodoh. Mana ada orang yang ingin hidup susah padahal ada banyak kekayaan di depan matanya walaupun itu dengan orang yang dicintainya. Jadi terimalah kenyataan bahwa sekaran aku meniggalkanmu Naruto! Jadi selamat tinggal!" Tukas Sasuke dingin. Lalu ia beranjak pergi dari hadapan Naruto, tak sedikitpun menggubris tangisan Naruto yang semakin keras di belakangnya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat menatap punggung Sasuke dengan segala rasa sakit yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Beberapa detik kemudian bayangan Sasuke sudah menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Naruto untuk selamanya, meninggalkan semua janji dan harapan yang dulu pernah ia berikan. Tapi perasaan Naruto lebih kuat, seberapa keraspun ia berteriak untuk tidak mengejar Sasuke namun kakinya tetap saja beranjak untuk mengejar pria itu. Ya, walaupun Naruto tau Sasuke sudah tidak ada dihadapannya namun ia terus saja memacu kakinya, menembus derasnya hujan yang kiat melebat. Ia menjerit sekencang mungkin, walau suaranya teredam oleh derasnya hujan. Ia terus berdiri mematung di ujung jalan walaupun dinginnya malam sudah menusuk sampai ketulang. Sakit, sesak, bahkan tiap denyut jantungnya terasa perih dan ngilu.. Sasuke... Apakah nama itu akan menjadi kenangan? Setelah semua yang mereka lewati dengan suka dan duka, apa itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan hampa?

Kini rasanya tubuh Naruto sudah tidak dapat berdiri dengan tegap lagi, matanya sudah mulai kabur. Dinginnya air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya kini sudah membuatnya tak berdaya. Dengan sisa kesadaran yang ada, Naruto masih bisa merasakan bertapa perih hatinya, bahkan sangat amat perih.

"Sasuke...-kun..."

**TOBECONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**sanDisclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Cast : SasuNaru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review!**

**Black market : Oke! Iya kok tetep NaruSasu**

** : Hoho iya oke^^**

**Fajar jabrik : yah ayamnya^^ sama deh, aku juga suka:D**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii : gigit lantai caranya gimana tuh^^ Iya tetep NaruSasu. Naru cewe kok^^**

**CindyAra : Nanti happy ending kok, #tapi ga tau juga sih *dasar**

**Guest : Tau, tau, udah banyak cerita yang buat cerita seperti ini. Dan sudah tau juga pasti sudah banyak bisa yang nebak^^ Tapi San mau buat cerita menurut versi San sendiri kok^^ Dan setiap story yang di buat juga pasti berbeda.. Mohon untuk tidak bosan dengan ceritanya ya:D**

**Guest (lagi) : Bisa dipikirkan lagi kalo Naru di buat balas dendam^^ Dan Gomenne kalau nanti update selanjutnya bakalan lama^^**

**Dragon : Haha iya oke sip(y)**

**MORPH : benarkah? Wahaha arigatou *sujud syukur**

**Guest : Mudah-mudahan ya^^**

**Cutenaru : Sudah dibilang pasti udah banyak yang nebak endingnya, tapi inikan versinya berbeda dari cerita yang lainnya^^**

**Lovelychrysant : ini update^^ gomen lama**

** -chan : Naru sama Sasu Cuma sepasang kekasih kok^^ Cuukkuuupp! Jangan kau teruslan lagi pertanyaanmu Aiska! Hingks... jangan buat semua orang tau jalan ceritanya, hwwwaaaaa! *lebay***

**::::::Dont Like Dont Read:::::::**

**.**

**.**

**~Tears In The Rain~**

**.**

**NARUTO POV**

Sebercak sinar masuk menembus mataku yang terpejam, yang entah kenapa terasa begitu mengganggu. Aku mencoba, mencoba sedikit-demi sedikit membuka mataku yang terasa berat dan ngilu. Awalnya pandanganku suram dan berkunang, tapi setelah aku kerjapkan beberapa kali kini sudah sedikit lebih baik dan jelas. Langit-langit kamarku, itulah pemandangan pertama yang aku lihat saat ini, dengan sorotan lampu yang sedikit menusuk.

...Apakah semalam benar terjadi...

...Ataukah hanya sekedar mimpi...

Aku meneguk berat, sambil menggigit bibir bawahku sedikit keras. Rasanya air mataku ingin kembali menyeruak, kembali membasahi pipiku lagi. Tapi, jika itu benar terjadi mengapa sekarang aku berada disini? Kalau begitu..

"Sasuke!" Jeritku penuh harapan, dengan senyum simpul yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba mengedarkan pandanganku kesegala penjuru arah namun tidak juga menemukan Sasuke berada disini. Kepalaku terasa berat dan pusing. Aku mencoba berpikir positive, mungkin saja Sasuke sudah berangkat kerja dan sengaja tidak pamit agar tidak membangunkanku. Sudahlah, dan akhirnya akupun turun dari ranjang dengan kaki yang entah mengapa bergetar dan perasaan hati yang tidak enak. Ayolah Naruto, berpikir posive-lah...

'Clek'

"Sasuke!?"

Ucapanku segera tercekat ketika melihat siapa pria di balik pintu itu. Pria itu, bukanlah Sasuke yang sedari tadi aku tunggu. Melainkan pria lain, yang dulu selalu memandangku sinis, angkuh, dan seakan tidak mau tahu segala urusanku. Tapi sekarang pria ini tengah berdiri tegak dihadapanku dengan senyum tipis dan nampan yang berisikan makanan ditangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Syukurlah, mungkin keadaanmu sudah membaik" Ujarnya, seraya masuk dan menaruh nampan itu di meja sebelah tempat tidurku. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya berdiri mematung dengan segala pertanyaan yang menguasai otakku.

"Naruto," Pria itu kembali memanggil namaku, dengan suara dingin yang selalu menusukku dulu.

Dengan satu tegukan ludah aku menoleh perlahan. "K-kenap-a, k-enapa ka-u yang ad-a disini, G-gaara?" Tanyaku dengan susah payah. Jelas saja aku gemetar, mengingat saat SMA dulu, pria bermarga Sabaku itu selalu menatapku dengan benci dan ucapan yang menyakitkan.

Aku lihat Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu berdiri dan beranjak kearahku. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kenapa semalam kau pingsan di jalanan, padahal kau tau saat itu hujan sangat deras. Dan, uhm! Dimana Uchiha itu, aku belum melihatnya. Bukankah dia kekasihmu dan-"

"Cukup!" Cekatku cepat, bersamaan dengan setumpuk air mata yang mengalir deras melewati pipiku. Jika Gaara mengatakan itu, berarti kejadian malam itu benar-benar terjadi. Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar sudah berpaling dan meninggalkanku. Kami-sama.. Hatiku terasa hancur tak berbekas. Kenyataan apa yang kau coba tunjukan padaku? Apa belum cukup kedua orang tuaku meninggalkanku? Apa belum cukup rasa sakit yang aku rasakan wahai kami-sama.. Rasa sakit yang seperti apa lagi, seperih apa lagi rasa sakit yang akan aku rasakan..

"Kenapa kau menangis, Naruto?" Gaara menepuk pundakku lembut, ia menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang berbeda. Tatapan mata yang lembut dan hangat, tidak menusuk seperti dulu.

"Gaara~!" Aku memeluknya, entah mengapa hatiku mengatakan aku harus memeluknya. Kini Gaara merengkuh tubuhku dengan belaiannya yang lembut. Tapi kenapa aku malah merasa semakin sakit, kenapa hatiku kini meradang dengan rasa sakit yang datang bertubi-tubi. Ketakutanku selama ini, yang aku kira takan pernah terjadi kini sudah terjadi. Rasa cintaku, kepercayaanku, kebahagiaanku, dan segala yang aku miliki kini musnah sudah. Sasuke.. Kenapa kau begitu tega..

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menangis?" Tanyanya pelan, sembari memperrerat pelukan hangatnya pada tubuhku.

"Tidak," Jawabku sambil menggeleng. "Lupakan tangisku tadi, aku sungguh tidak apa-apa" Lanjutku, seraya melepaskan pelukanku pada tubuh Gaara dan mengusap air mataku yang terus menetes tanpa henti.

Dan senyum simpul segera terukir di wajah dinginnya. Lalu Gaara menuntunku untuk duduk di ranjang dan segera menyendokan sesendok bubur hangat kearahku.

"Un?" Lagi-lagi Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo cepat buka mulutmu" Serunya, memerintahkanku agar membuka mulut dan memakan sesendok bubur yang dia sodorkan. Dan, akupun menuruti apa yang dia katakan..

Gaara sedikit terkekeh, entah karena apa. Akupun segera menanyakannya, "Ada apa?"

"Ahh tak apa," Jawabnya singkat, lalu meletakan punggung tangannya di dahiku. "Sepertinya demammu sudah turun. Huuhhh... Syukurlah, aku sangat khawatir kau tau"

"A-arigatou Gaara-san. Tapi, memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku semalam, dan kenapa kau bisa menemukanku?" Aku kembali bertanya. Sekedar mengingat-ngingat kejadian semalam tadi.

Gaara kembali tersenyum, "Kau tau, kemarin malam hujan deras dan udara sangat dingin. Aku baru saja pulang kerja dan tiba-tiba saja mobil sialan itu mogok. Saat aku turun untuk mengecek mesin, aku tak sengaja melihat seseorang tergeletak di trotoar jalan, dan setelah aku cek ternyata itu kau. Berhubung aku pernah tau rumahmu karena aku sering, uhm! Karena aku sering memantaumu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawamu kemari. Kau demam tinggi, aku sangat khawatir. Tapi hujan semakin deras, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak" Jelasnya, dengan senyum yang terlihat kecut.

Ternyata dia sudah tak peduli... Dia sudah benar-benar meninggalkanku sekarang. Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit sekali? Rasanya ada gada besi yang terus mengayun keras dan menghantam hatiku. Sakit kami-sama, rasanya sungguh sangat sakit..

"Gaara-san?" Panggilku pelan, dan segera di jawab oleh angkatan dua alisnya. "Aku rasa aku masih sedikit pusing, dan aku ingin istirahat. Jadi, aku mohon untuk sementara aku tidak ingin di ganggu" Ucapku dengan sedikit gemetar. Ya, gemetar karena aku kembali menahan air mata yang kembali ingin keluar.

"Baik," Aku dengar suara mangkuk berbenturan dengan laci, lalu disusul dengan suara langkah kaki Gaara yang melewatiku. "Lagipula aku ingin mandi. Aku mandi disini saja ya?" Balasnya dengan suara yang ramah, suara ramah yang baru aku dengar.

Akupun hanya mengangguk, dan mencoba tersenyum walaupun mungkin akan terlihat memaksa. "Aku akan menyiapkan handuk dan baju ganti" Dan setelah aku katakan itu bayangan Gaara sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Dengan langkah kaki pelan aku berjalan menuju lemari, dan membukanya secara perlahan dengan bunyi decitan yang khas. Aroma ini.. Aroma tubuh Sasuke.. Masih sangat tercium jelas. Aroma yang kini memabukanku dengan kilasan kenangan bahagia dulu, tapi malah membuatku sakit mengingatnya. Tangankupun perlahan meraih t-shirts biru dongker dan celana cassual hitam yang sering Sasuke kenakan, lalu memeluknya dan mencoba menyesap dalam-dalam aroma yang mungkin takan pernah aku cium lagi.

Rasanya sangat berat melepas Sasuke, apalagi dengan kenyataan yang menunjukan bahwa Sasuke telah berpaling dan mencapakanku. Bisakah aku melupakan Sasuke dan menghapus cintaku yang sudah mengakar ini?

Tok, tok, tok!

"Naruto, bisa kau berikan bajunya? Airnya sangat dingin~~" Seru Gaara dengan suara yang sedikit berteriak dari balik pintu.

"Baik, tunggu!"

#SKIP

"Ahh...~~ Bajunya sangat pas, terimakasih ya!" Gaara menatapku dengan senyuman tiga jari, yang entah mengapa membuatku membalas senyumannya itu. Aku, baru melihat senyuman Gaara yang seperti ini.

Bajunya memang terlihat sangat cocok, dan aroma parfum Gaara sudah tercium. Tapi kenapa aroma Sasuke masih mendominasi?

"Ahya, dimana kekasihmu itu? Sejak kemarin, aku tidak melihat batang hidungnya disini?" Tanya Gaara, sambil mengacak-acak rambut merahnya dengan handuk.

Apa yang harus aku katakan? Haruskah aku berkata jujur kalau Sasuke sudah mencampakanku? Mungkin...

"Dia sedang dinas keluar kota. Pekerjaan barunya memang sangat merepotkan" Jawabku sekenanya. Tidak salah bukan jika aku sedikit berbohong? Dan kelihatanya Gaarapun percaya-percaya saja.

"Uh!"

Terkejut, itulah ekspresiku saat ini. Kedua telapak tangan Gaara yang tiba-tiba menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut, sungguh membuatku terkesiap.

Diapun kembali tersenyum, dan mengalihkan satu punggung tangannya ke dahiku. "Aku rasa demammu kembali naik, Naruto. Kau lebih baik cepat istirahat, aku akan keluar mencarikan obat" Ucapnya sambil mendorong bahuku pelan agar berbaring di ranjang. Kemudian ia menaikan selimut dan kembali membuka mulut. "Istirahatlah, aku akan sangat khawatir jika keadaanmu tidak membaik. Uchiha itu juga pasti sangat khawatir jika ia pulang dan menemukan kondisimu seperti ini. Aku pergi dulu untuk mencari obat" Setelah itu Gaara beranjak dan pergi dari hadapanku.

Khawatir. Mungkin aku berharap Sasuke ada disini dan menghawatirkan keadaanku. Tapi mungkin itu tidak akan terjadi, Sasuke tidak akan mungkin mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Kami-sama, aku mohon kembalikan Sasuke kedalam pelukanku...

**END NARUTO POV**

"Huuueeekkk! Huuueeekkk! Uhuk, hueek...!" Dorongan kuat dari dalam perut Naruto terus saja bergejolak. Tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan dorongan kuat itu saat bangun tidur. Dan samapi sekarang buktinya Naruto masih betah di kamar mandi untuk muntah-muntah. Rasanya mual, panas, dan sakit. Ada apa dengan perutnya.

"Huuueeekk... Kenapa denganku? Uhuk!" Sekali lagi ia rasakan dorongan itu kembali datang dan datang, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun isi perutnya yang keluar. Yang keluar hanyalah air, atau tidak ada sama sekali. Hari ini terasa aneh..

"Naruto!" Gaara sedikit berteriak dari luar kamar mandi. "Kau tak apa? Apa mau aku antar ke dokter?" Tanyanya, dengan nada sedikit keras namun terkesan khawatir.

Naruto terdiam sebentar untuk memastikan dorongan dari perutnya tidak kembali membuatnya muntah, setelah memastikan kalau dorongan itu tak lagi keluar Naruto langsung membasuh muka dan menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Aku tak apa, mungkin hanya masuk angin saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir Gaara-san" Lalu Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi, dengan senyum miris yang ia buat seceria mungkin.

Gaara terlihat serius memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Wajahnya pucat, sangat pucat. "Kau sakit" Ujarnya singkat, lalu mengecek suhu badan Naruto dengan meletakan punggung tangannya pada dahi gadis pirang itu. "Makanlah, aku sudah siapkan makanan. Sehabis ini kita kerumah sakit" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang berubah dingin, lalu melenggang keluar untuk menuju dapur.

"Tapi aku hanya masuk-"

"Jangan bantah dan cepat turuti saja. Aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu" Ketus, nada yang pernah Naruto dengar dari mulut pria bersurai merah itu kini kembali terdengar dan membuatnya mematung. Nada perhatiannya kini telah berubah, menjadi nada dingin yang menusuk.

Dengan pasrahpun Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti langkah panjang Gaara dari belakang, dan segera duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan makanan yang Gaara buat tadi. Sedikit pertanyaan pada benaknya, Naruto sebenarnya sedikit heran dengan kehadiran Gaara disini. Gaara yang dulu terlihat sangat dingin, dan terkesan membencinya, kini malah ada di sampingnya saat tiada siapapun yang ingin menemaninya. Ini karena perhatian tulus, atau hanya rasa iba karena melihat kondisinya seperti ini.

"Aku memasaknya untuk kau makan Naruto, bukan untuk kau lamunkan" Lagi, nada ketus itu meluncur mulus dari bibir tipis Gaara, membuat Naruto kembali tertegun.

Meneguk ludah berat dan sedikit gemetar, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata emerlard Gaara dengan sedikit takut-takut. "K-kenapa, kenapa kau begitu. Maksudku, bukannya semalam kau terlihat sedikit perhatian padaku, tapi kenapa sekarang sikapmu berubah dingin, seperti kau yang aku kenal dulu" Tanya Naruto pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Karena aku peduli, dan karena aku-" Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya perlahan untuk meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya. "-Karena aku, menyukaimu Naruto" Sambungnya, membuat Naruto terperangah mendengar pengakuan Gaara tadi.

"M-menyukai? Ap-a maksudnya? Sejak kapan dan kenapa?" Tanya Naruto setengah syok.

Gaara melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, lalu menunduk dalam, memandang kedua kakinya di bawah sana. "Aku, aku sungguh mencintaimu Naruto. Perasaan itu sudah tumbuh saat pertamakali melihatmu masuk kekelasku, saat kenaikan kelas 11. Aku senang ternyata kita bisa bersama dalam satu kelas. Namun kehadiran Uchiha itu, membuat aku menjauh, mengurung perasaanku terhadapmu. Aku selalu cemburu ketika mellihat kalian berdua, dan sangat cemburu saat kau memberi perhatian serta kasih sayang padanya. Aku selalu memandang sinis dan berkata pedas padamu dulu, itu karena aku berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanku. Maaf, dulu aku sering sekali membuatmu sakit hati, bahkan menangis karena perkataanku. Rasanya juga berat untukku, pura-pura membencimu, itu adalah tantangan terberatku untuk menjaga perasaan ini. Yang menjadi kesempatanku untuk terus memperhatikanmu adalah karena kita satu kelas, aku sangat beruntung bisa bersama denganmu selama 2 tahun. Sampai aku dengar jika Uchiha di usir dari rumahnya karena hubungan kalian tidak direstui. Aku terus memantaumu dari kejauhan, selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kondisimu dari kejauhan. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Naruto" Jelasnya panjang lebar, dengan kepala yang masih menunduk dalam. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam. Pengakuan apa lagi ini? Naruto, sungguh tidak menyangka kalau perasaan Gaara padanya begitu dalam.

"Aku mohon," Gaara kini mengangkat wajahnya berhadapan dengan Naruto, dengan mata emerlardnya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Lalu melanjutkan kalimat yang memang sengaja ia tunda tadi. "Bukalah sedikit hatimu untukku Naruto"

"Tidak, gomenne Gaara-san aku tidak bisa.. Hatiku, hatiku masih mencintai Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu sekarang. Kau belum bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke, dan akupun belum bisa.."

'Rasanya memang sangat sakit, walaupun kau menolakku dengan lembut Naru..'

"Hmmm.. Sudahlah, lupakan kejadian tadi. Sekarang kau makanlah, kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit sehabis ini" Ujar Gaara dengan nada bicara yang kembali tenang. Membuat Naruto dikit terbantu di tengah rasa sakitnya mengingat Sasuke.

"Arigatou Gaara-san!"

.

**~Tears In The Rain~**

**.**

Hening, tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar dari salah satu ruangan rumah sakit. Tiga orang yang ada di dalamnyapun terlihat tak ada yang ingin mendahului percakapan setelah hal yang terjadi tadi. Seorang pria bersurai merah bata terlihat terduduk lemas, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakang. Sedangkan seorang gadis bersurai kuning terlihat sangat terkejut. Bisa dilihat dari raut wajah gadis itu sesuatu yang mengejutkan tengah menimpanya, gadis itu terlihat sangat terpukul.

"Apa itu tidak salah, Sasori? Apa tester itu tidak salah?" Mungkin ini sudah ke-lima kalinya Gaara melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Ia masih tidak terima, masih sangat tidak terima dengan diagnosa yang sahabatnya katakan barusan.

Sasori terlihat memijit keningnya pelan, lalu memandang Naruto dengan mata hezell-nya yang sayu. Di dalam otaknya kini tengah bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan dua orang ini? Jika diagnosanya benar memangnya kenapa? Bukannya mereka seharusnya senang?

"Jawab aku kau BAKA!" Teriak Gaara dengan lantang, membuat Sasori memijit keninggnya lebih keras.

"Lalu ada apa? Naruto sudah di check tiga kali, dan tester itu menunjukan garis yang sama. Apa yang mau di pertanyakan lagi? Bukankah semua sudah jelas" Jawab Sasori sekenanya. Tapi ia lihat Gaara tak puas dengan jawabannya. Tapi, yasudahlah, dia juga tak tau jelas apa masalah yang sedang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

Naruto maupun Gaara masih tidak bisa menerima diagnosa yang Sasori berikan. Kenyataan itu sangat membuat Naruto terpukul, membuatnya merasa semakin berat menjalani kehidupannya. Kami-sama, bagaiman cara memecahkan masalah ini?

"Naruto," Gaara bangkit dari posisinya lalu mendekati Naruto dengan perlahan, menyentuh pundak Naruto dan berharap bisa membuatnya sedikit nyaman.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua hah? Itu bukanlah mala petaka. Kalian seharusnya senang karena sebentar lagi kalian akan memiliki ba-"

"Bukan anakku yang ada dalam kandungan Naruto!" Potong Gaara pada kalimat Sasori yang belum selesai. Lalu pangannya beralih pada Naruto yang ada di sampingnya, "Cepat hubungi Uchiha itu untuk bertanggung jawab. Karena aku yakin kalau kau hanya melakukan hal 'itu' dengannya!"

Bagus Gaara! Kini kau berhasil mengundang air mata yang sedari tadi sudah Naruto tahan. Tangan Naruto tak lepas mengusap perutnya, perutnya yang kini berisikan benih Sasuke. Bahunya sudah bergetar hebat, dan isakan-isakan kasarpun sudah terdengar jelas keluar bersamaan dengan air mata yang semakin deras.

"Ayo Naruto hubungin dia, dia harus tau kalau sekarang benihnya sudah ada dalam perutmu. Dasar baka Uchiha, sempat-sempatnya sibuk kerja di saat yang seperti ini" Racaunya yang sudah mulai takkaruan.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun su-sudah tidak bersamaku lagi.." Ucap Naruto sambil terus mengusap perutnya, perutnya yang sebentar lagi membesar karena janin yang sedang dia kandung. Sedangkan dua orang laki-laki yang ada bersamanya kini tengah menatap dia dengan tatapan bingung. Bingung, karena apa yang Naruto katakan tadi.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan, Uchiha itu tidak bersamamu lagi?" Gaara melayangkan pertanyaan itu dengan mulus, di tengah detak jantungnya yang tengah bergemuruh saat ini.

Naruto menatap Gaara dengan ekor matanya yang sembab. Bisakah ia ceritakan semua ini pada Gaara, pria yang telah menolongnya ini. Apakah, apakah yang akan terjadi jika ia sudah menceritakan semua ini..

Menunggu Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya, Gaara memalingkan mata hijaunya ke samping, kearah Sasori yang kelihatannya sangat bingung. Lalu ia kembali memalingkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih tetap bungkam. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, kini Gaara membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil keputusan. "Sasori aku mohon tinggalkan kami berdua, sebentar saja," Pintanya dengan sopan, sedangkan Sasori hanya menuruti permintaanya tadi. Lalu Gaara kembali melanjutkan, "Kita bicara berdua sekarang. Kau, Naruto, ceritakan semua yang terjadi padaku. Aku janji akan terus menemanimu, menjagamu, jadi ceritakanlah padaku"

Naruto meneguk ludah berat, lalu menghirup oksigen yang terasa menipis itu sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia, akan mulai menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya, ya, yang sebenarnya..

**.**

**.**

**TOBECONTINUE..**


End file.
